Miraculous Villainous
by camilleon.says.hi
Summary: AU: Adrien and Marinette find out about each others' alter-egos! When the two start dating, what will happen when a new kwami and their master arrive on the scene? [My first story]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, this is my first story on this website. Hi. Don't necessarily know what the heck to put here. This is gonna be an Adrienette story from Miraculous Ladybug. It's currently 8:37 in the morning, and I have not slept. I honestly don't even have a clue on what plot I'm doing? I'll just put the time I actually come up with it when I come up with it? Apologies, I have major writer's block at the moment.

9:18, I finally get the flippin' plot idea.

Enjoy!

Ladybug wiped her forehead gently with the back of her hand, peeking over the side of the building at the next Akumatized villain that stood floating in the middle of the park. The akuma, Ladybug had identified, burrowed itself into the victim's white, now black, suspenders. The victim was a short girl, roughly five foot four, with long white hair that hovered behind her with black tips. She had gleaming purple eyes that seemed to fume. Her top was a bright, neon blue with the short sleeves cuffed slightly so they just barely came down over her shoulders. She had on bright white shorts and white skater sneakers that cut at her ankles. On her skin were neon pink, green, and yellow markings that looked like tattoos. The girl had managed to shroud the city in darkness and change all of the lights in the entire city to black light. By investigating a bit at the first area of sighting of the girl, whose villainous name was "Nyx," Ladybug found that the girl's real name was Amelia. She was fired from her first, and most loved job at a Night Club near the Eiffel Tower because of some rumor that she'd stolen money and food from the building. She was torn to pieces, and, much to Ladybug's surprise (sarcasm intended), she was Akumatized. Ladybug looked to the building on her left as Nyx shot lasers at the civilians, turning them into small, black lightning bolts which she placed into her hair as if making a crown. Ladybug nodded to her kitten companion to rush Nyx as she performed her Lucky Charm.

"Lucky Charm!"

A large pair of ladybug patterned scissors dropped into her small hands.

"Finally, something I don't have to think too much about!" She looked around, trying to find a way up to the girl. She smirked as she found a path. She rushed down to her kitten, jumping onto his shoulders and lifting off, snipping the suspenders from the intersection point on her back. "Sorry, Chat!" She looked back.

Chat Noir lied face down on the ground, "didn't anyone ever tell you not to run with scissors, my lady?"

Ladybug giggled softly before performing her Akuma cleanse.

She caught the small, dark purple butterfly in her yo-yo and cleansed it with the light emitted, releasing it back into the air with a small, simple farewell. "Bye, bye, pretty butterfly!" She then tossed the scissors into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She clouds quickly dissipated, and Amelia was turned to normal, ginger hair replacing the previous white and pale green eyes replacing the purple. She looked around with confusion as Ladybug helped Chat up. He stood up shakily and fist bumped her, acting as if she'd stabbed him.

"The agony! The purr-e agony!"

Ladybug smiled at him and turned back to the Amelia, helping her up. "Are you alright?"

Amelia only nodded in response, a bit starstruck.

Ladybug smiled at her and gave the girl a hug, knowing she probably needed it.

Chat Noir simply sat on the floor. "Let's goooo, I only have 2 minutes left."

"Okay, Mr. Impatient. Someone didn't get any wetfood this morning." She teased, walking over and grabbing the back of his collar. She dragged him away.

"Well, your window was locked," Chat pouted, standing up straight once he started to choke.

"Boohoo."

"That was rude." He paused. "What you just did," He paused again, holding one hand over his heart while the other wiped away a single, dramatic tear. "that cut me deep."

Ladybug laughed and looked up at a clock placed in a building. "We should hurry."

Instantly after those words hit Chat's ears, he scooped Ladybug up in his arms, earning a squeal from the black haired girl. He sped over buildings and landed, finally, on the bakery's roof. Ladybug hopped down onto the balcony and opened the doors, hopping into her room with a black cat following behind her. As she de-transformed, she grabbed a book from her bookshelf and spun into her desk chair. Chat Noir de-transformed, letting himself collapse onto his girlfriend's bed. They'd made it back just in time, as Ladybug's, or Marinette in her civilian form's, mother, Sabine opened the hatch in the floor. "You two hungry?"

"N-"

Adrien, or Chat Noir, interrupted with a yes, as he knew Marinette well enough that she'd make it so Sabine didn't bother them.

"Croissants okay?"

Adrien nodded quickly, a bit of food lust in his eyes.

"Can you get me some Camembert?"

Sabine looked around the room. "Who said that?"

Marinette and Adrien exclaimed in unison, "nothing!"

Sabine had a questioning face, but then it turned into a simple smile. "I'll be back with your croissants."

And then she disappeared down the hatch.

Adrien rolled his eyes and yanked his bag from the floor, dumping the contents of it on the bed, which was really only a few notebooks, a small tin container, and a black cat kwami. "Plagg, you have to keep quiet around people! We've talked about this, if there isn't any Camembert left in the tin, there's a small bag of it in this zipper pocket!" Adrien pulled open the zipper and held the lightly wrapped piece of cheese in front of the small kwami.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me the cheese."

Marinette giggled as she lead Tikki, her red ladybug kwami, to the bed next to Plagg, who, oddly, offered her a tiny spec of cheese, to which she rejected as Marinette handed her a small cookie.

"Plagg eats a lot of cheese, huh?"

Adrien nodded and wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders as she sat next to him. She leaned into his body slightly, still getting used to the fact that they were together. It had been a month, but it still felt like she was crushing on him. She so badly wanted to kiss him and hug him and never let go, but she didn't want to seem to clingy, or ruin the relationship, or, worse, the friendship. If she screwed up Adrienette, she screwed up not only the LadyNoir ship, but also the team. Marinette sat still as she thought over all of this, anxiously. She thought of how things would be different without them as LadyNoir. There'd be Akumas running through the streets, or worse, Hawkmouth would be able to get the-

"You okay, Mari?"

Marinette snapped back to reality, looking over to Adrien. She nodded with a smile, waving her hands in front of her face. "I'm fine!"

Adrien looked at her, as if staring into her soul. "You sure?"

Marinette nodded again.

"Okay." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek gently, just as Sabine opened the hatch again, which scared everyone in the room. Adrien jumped slightly away from Marinette, Plagg and Tikki taking refuge under the pillows.

"Ooh, I interrupted," Sabine looked up at her daughter and winked, sliding the croissants into the room as she disappeared down the hatch again.

The croissants were as steamed as Marinette's face.

Adrien immediately took the tray into his arms, caressing the pastries lovingly.

"Marinette giggled and took one away from him, his eyes dilating for a second before he let out a small hiss. "Mine."

He smiled at her after and they both laughed.

At this point, you, the reader, might ask, "how did they find out about each other being Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Excellent question.

A month before the two started dating, there was a male lifeguard for an indoor pool who got demoted and had to clean out any "accidents" in the pool instead of going out into the water, and was torn, upset, angry, yadayadayada, he got Akumatized. His name originally was Skyler, but, once he was Akumatized, his name became Tsunami. He started collecting people in waves of water, vowing to clean out the accidents in the world. strongRude./strong Anyways, they tried to defeat him, but Chat Noir/Adrien got caught in a wave and couldn't get out. He passed out in the water and Ladybug/Marinette had to defeat Tsunami on her own. Which she was strongnot/strong happy about. Chat Noir/Adrien, of course, looked like Adrien, so he attempted to run and pretend he'd never been there. Too bad, Ladybug/Marinette noticed him, and followed, grabbing onto his arm. She told him to stop, that it was too late to hide. And that, since she knew who he was, even though she was literally screaming inside, she would show him who she was. Once her transformation wore off, he was questioning reality. A shy girl like Marinette, is the same person as the confident Ladybug. You would think it was a whole dramatic thing, but really it was very simple. They were both accepting of it. A month later, Adrien asked her to be his girlfriend, after a few dates.

Of course, she said yes.

And, by the way, while this was being explained, they've just been eating.

Adrien placed the tray on the floor and lied back on the bed, pushing his stuff out of the way. Marinette smiled at him and stood up, making sure he wasn't looking, before taking all of the pictures she'd had of him that she'd thrown away, and lighting them on fire on the balcony. She shuddered thinking of what would happen if he saw those. She walked back into the room and sat next to him again. "He took her arm and pulled her down to him, wrapping his arms around her. She sat awkwardly for a moment, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She scoot a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in return. He tightened his grip at this, smiling.

Next Morning

Marinette slowly drifted into consciousness as she woke up, her eyes fluttering open slightly. She looked around the room, rolling onto her back. She rolled onto something squishy, warm, and there were two fleshy objects around her waist. She almost screamed, and then realized that she'd fallen asleep with Adrien last night. She carefully rolled over onto her side, facing him. Marinette moved up a little, positioning her face in front of his. She looked at his sleeping features, his face looking relaxed. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly not to wake him. She slowly sat up and tried climbing out of bed, only to be pulled back in again. She squealed and fell back into Adrian, looking up at his face.

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning, silly kitty."

I honestly have no idea if that was good? I finished this at 12:46.

So.

Yeah.

Tell me what you think! I have a reallllyyyy goooood plooooooot.

I think.

I was watching Dan and Phil a bit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 of writing! For some reason, I decided to update again today. My writer's block is gone for now, but now I have art-block.

Bleh.

Anyways, depending on my mood, I may update 1-3 times a week.

Thanks for the faves and follows and those reviews. It may not be a lot, but it MEANS a lot to me. Thank you! :33

Marinette smiled softly back at Adrien, quickly turning back to a straight face. "Um, w-what day is today?!"

Adrien's eyes widened. "It's Monday."

...

Marinette screeched. "Oh, my God! You have to go home and get dressed into new clothes!"

Adrien chuckled and sat up, "Nobody'll notice, I wear the same thing everyday."

Marinette blinked and sat up as well, looking down at his body. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." She looked away and whispered to herself, "How did I forget that, I stare at you everyday.."

Adrien looked over at her, "What was that?"

Marinette squeaked. "U-Um, n-nothing!" She stood up and looked around a bit frantically, "Bag, bag, where's my bag.."

Adrien chuckled and reached next to side of the bed she was on, grabbing her bag and holding it up to her.

Marinette blushed and laughed nervously. "Thank you."

Adrien smiled. "No problem, Marinette."

Marinette shuddered slightly and slipped on her shoes. "What are you even waiting for?"

Adrien looked up at her. "It's just nice watching you."

Marinette's faced reddened.

"And knowing I'm the reason that happens." He laughed and climbed out of bed, putting on his own shoes.

Marinette growled slightly and stood next to the hatch, holding her backpack to her chest while waiting. Adrien looked over at her when he was done and smiled. She blushed again. "A-Are you ready yet?"

Adrien nodded and opened the hatch. "My lady," He held it open for her, gesturing with one hand down. She started going down the stairs, Adrien kissing her cheek as she went down. She held her bag tighter, to which he laughed. He went down after her.

"Bye, Mom!"

Sabine smiled at her daughter from the kitchen's counter, sipping on a cup. "Have a good day, you two!"

"We will!" Marinette put on her backpack. She hesitated before taking Adrien's hand in hers, pulling him out of the living area. They went down the stairs and out of the bakery. "Bye, Papa!"

Marinette took a deep breath as the door of the bakery closed. She attempted to let go of Adrien's hand, only for him to tighten his and intertwine their fingers. Marinette blushed and looked up at him.

"We should tell everyone, you know."

"I know, but-"

"I don't care about Chloe or Nathanael going ballistic, especially Chloe. She needs to be taken down a few notches," He sighed and held their hands together with his other one. "Pleeeaaaase?"

Marinette made a thinking face.

"Purr-etty pleeease?"

Marinette's lips quirked up slightly at the pun, her eyes going up and meeting his. "Fine, okay." She smiled and shrugged slightly.

Adrien's face brightened and he leaned in, kissing her forehead lightly. "Thank you, my lady."

Marinette smiled brightly and hugged him, pulling back quickly and her eyes widening. "Oh, my God. What time is it?"

Adrien pulled out his phone and his eyes widened. "All you need to know is that we have five minutes to get to school before class."

"Oh, God."

Adrien held her hand again and sprinted away with her, "We're gonna make it, I know it."

A few minutes later, 4 to be exact, they skidded to a stop in front of the door. They panted heavily as Adrien opened the door. They walked in and sat down just as the bell rang.

Alya, Marinette's best friend, looked down at Marinette slightly with a small smirk. "Early morning jog?"

Marinette scoffed as she put her head down on the desk. "As if."

"I know, you're the least athletic person in the entire world."

Marinette smirked into her arm. 'If only you knew,' she thought.

Their French literature teacher, Miss Bustier, opened the door to the classroom soon after, the class going silent. "Alright, class, today, we'll be doing partner work!"

The class groaned as she crossed to the back of the room, opening the small cabinets and revealing textbooks. "We'll be doing this partnering gender crossed. Boys will go with girls."

Marinette squeaked as she felt two pairs of eyes burn into the back of her head. And one into her forehead. She turned and looked over at Alya, realizing what she was inferring. She smiled awkwardly at her, feeling a bit bad for lying to her for so long. She shook her head hard at her, acting uncomfortable and anxious. She waved her hands in front of her face as well.

"Alright, everyone partner up. If you have any questions, come up to my desk." She went back to her desk, sighing as the class had already tuned her out.

Marinette stood up, her eyes flickering over to Adrien, sending him a mental message to wait before picking her, as she'd seen him coming over already. She looked around awkwardly, spotting a wild Nathanael coming her way. 'Please no, please no,' She thought, sighing in relief as Rose snagged him before he could take two steps. She waited until everyone was paired up before nodding subtly to Adrien. He smiled slightly and walked up to her. "I guess it's just us, huh?"

She smiled nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Adrien walked to the back of the class and grabbed two textbooks, handing her one and sitting at her desk. She sat at her seat and opened the book, watching from her peripherals as Adrien scoot his seat closer to her. He whispered, "When can we come ouuuut?" He whined and leaned his jaw on his palm, his elbow holding everything up.

"I don't know, when do you think the best time would be?"

"I would say now."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

He stayed silent and huffed. "Later, okay, kitty?" Marinette looked over at him, exhaling softly.

"...okay.."

"Good."

He huffed again in response and looked down at the textbook. "What were we supposed to be doing?"

"Annotation."

"Alright."

He opened his own book and started annotating, silence filling the space between the two.

A long, too long, school day later, the bell rang.

Ms. Mendeleiev, their science/math teacher, nearly cheered as she rushed the students out of her classroom. Adrien was the first out. Marinette was the last. Adrien leaned against the railings of the hallway, staring up into space. Marinette walked out, watching as the blonde b- um, girl who'd severely pissed Marinette off with her very existence, Chloe, walked up to Adrien and started talking to him. Marinette stayed back, fuming slightly as Chloe started touching Adrien's arm, to which he jerked back, shaking his head.

"I have a girlfriend," Marinette heard come from Adrien.

"Oh, so, what? I can make you much happier."

"As if."

"Who is it anyways?"

Adrien's eyes flickered over to Marinette slightly. He rolled his eyes at Chloe and walked over to Marinette, taking her hand in his. "Marinette."

Marinette blushed softly and looked over at Chloe a tad smugly.

Chloe's eyes widened. "Ew." She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. "SABRINA GET OVER HERE."

Marinette's face brightened. "Let's go tell Nino and Alya!"

Adrien chuckled. "I thought I was the excited one."

Marinette blushed and smiled at him. "Let's go, they're probably smooching in front."

Adrien laughed as she pulled him with her, running to the front. Marinette looked around and found the two sitting on the ground next to the stairs. She pushed Adrien back and looked over the wall. "Alya! I have something to tell you."

Alya and Nino looked up. "Better be important, we're planning a date."

They hurried down the steps, their hands still clinging to each other. Adrien intertwined their fingers and walked in front of them. "Can we make that a double?"

Alya and Nino looked up again from the phone they'd been staring at. Alya squeaked and stood up straight, throwing her arms around Marinette. "Eeee!" She looked over at Adrien and then separated their hands, pulling Marinette off to the side. Nino went up to Adrien and started talking to him. "So, how long has it been?"

Marinette hesitated and looked down in shame, mumbling.

"What was that?"

"A mmm..."

"Aaaaa," She mimicked her drawn off 'a'.

"A month.."

Alya's eyes widened. "A month?!"

Marinette nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I," She thought for a second. "I don't really remember?"

"You don't-" Alya's eyes widened again, closing as she facepalmed. "You don't remember?"

Marinette shook her head.

Alya smiled and looked at her best friend. "I'll let you slide with a warning, this time."

Marinette smiled back and hugged Alya. "Thank youuu."

Alya shook her head with a smile, hugging back. "Would you really be up for a double date?"

Marinette hesitated before nodding. "If Adrien is, why shouldn't I be?"

Alya smiled and pulled away. "We should probably get back to them."

Marinette nodded again and walked with Alya back to the boys.

Adrien smiled down at Marinette as she stood next to him.

Nino smirked and held up his phone. "Alya and I were thinking of going to the zoo again, even though last time we got attacked by a bunch of animals."

Marinette snickered and added, "and you got trapped in a panther's cage together."

Alya giggled and Nino coughed.

Marinette smiled. "I think that'd be cool."

Adrien felt his pocket buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the message displayed. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. "I'm gonna have to reschedule. I have a last-minute photoshoot in a half an hour."

Marinette pouted slightly and Alya and Nino nodded. "Okay, how about Wednesday?"

Adrien thought for a second. "Sounds good, I don't have any shoots then."

Nino and Alya nodded.

Adrien turned to Marinette and kissed her temple, "I'll call you later."

Marinette blushed and nodded. "O-Okay."

Adrien smiled and turned away, walking to the limo that sat out front.

Marinette sighed and looked at the two. "I'll go home, then."

Alya looked at Marinette with a soft expression. "Want me to come with?"

She shook her head. "You spend time with Nino."

Alya opened her mouth.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Marinette smiled and turned, starting her walk home.

When Marinette got home, she took a cupcake from a case and took a bite out of it. It was a red velvet cupcake with black and white marble frosting. It had red chocolate shavings on the top. Marinette opened the door into the stairway to get home. She climbed up the steps, continuing to take small bites. She kept going until she reached her house, opening the front door and walking in. She waved to her parents, who were sitting in the living room, looking at a brochure. "What's that?"

"Baking contest, nothing you'd be interested in."

"Good luck, if you enter."

"Oh, honey, you know we will."

Marinette smiled and climbed up her stairs to the hatch that lead into her room, climbing into her room. She tossed her backpack to the floor and shut the hatch, finishing the cupcake and tossing the wrapper into the trash as she lied down on her small couch. She sat basking in the silence.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she sees?

Green scleras.

Marinette squeaked and rolled over onto the floor. "Oh, my God, you scared me." She popped her head up over the bed. "How long have you been here?"

Chat Noir pointed a sharp claw to the hatch above Marinette's bed. "Just got here, it's still open. Ready to patrol?"

Marinette nodded. "I must've fallen asleep."

"You could say you were taking a cat-nap," Chat snapped his fingers and pointed his hands like guns to her.

"You're a dweeb."

"That's why you love me."

Marinette blushed and transformed. "Let's go."

Ladybug and Chat proceeded to go up the hatch, closing it once they were out. They climbed onto the roof and onto the chimney. Chat sat on one side, Ladybug on the other with her back to Chat's.

"So, how was the shoot?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Boring?"

"You have no idea."

Ladybug giggled and looked around, spotting a flash of green in the distance. "Chat."

Chat turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"There was something green over that way," She stood and tugged on his cat ear. "Let's go check it out."

The two leapt from the chimney, making their way swiftly to the area in question. They kept going until Ladybug saw the green again, but on a figure. She tiptoed with Chat and saw that it was a male in an emerald green skin-suit, similar to their own suits.

"You think that could be another one of us?"

"It's possible, Tikki did mention others a while back."

Ladybug looked closer at the figure.

The male's suit looked scaly, and had a long tail with a curl at the end. It had a small hood. The male's hair was a pale brown, their mask a green similar to their suit.

"Hey!" Chat yelled, watching as the figure pulled up their hood and seemingly disappeared.

"I guess it's a chameleon." Ladybug hopped down and reached out, grabbing onto something. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you or anything."

The figure reappeared as normal, and Ladybug saw that she was holding their shoulder.

"So, I finally meet the renowned superheroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug!" The male cheered, taking a bow. "My name is Cameo."

Chat dropped down next to Ladybug.

Ladybug smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cameo."

"You, as well, mademoiselle," He winked at her and straightened his posture. around his waist was a brown belt with a green roll of duct tape and a long brown branch with leaves.

Chat rolled his eyes. Ladybug kept eyeing over Cameo. She found that his miraculous was likely in the brown necklace with a green chameleon in the center that was fashioned around his neck. She smiled at him. "Are you on patrol as well?"

"Yes, actually," He leaned on one leg and held a hand on his hip, the other going through his hair with a bit of a flirty attitude. "would you care to join me?"

"What do you think, Chat?" Ladybug looked back at Chat, who was a bit hesitant at the idea.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

Cameo and Ladybug smiled. "Where we going first, Cameo?"

"I think we should patrol the Eiffel tower, seeing as it's the most popular attraction of the city," Cameo pointed towards the tower and started using his chameleon tongue to fling himself to the tower. Ladybug and Chat followed behind, Ladybug using her yo-yo, and Chat running along rooftops.

I am so sorry.

I wanted to post this yesterday.

But I didn't get to finish.

So, yeah.

I think I may have rushed the introduction to Cameo.

Anyways, love you guys! Thanks for reading!

...even though this was basically a filler until the end and was kinda crappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, my God. I am so sorry. I've been wanting to update, I really have. I've had such bad writer's block. ;-;

I'll update more this week, in compensation!

Cameo sat on the railing of the tower, swinging his legs off it slightly. Ladybug sat between the bars, one leg hanging down the tower and one sitting up next to her chest. Chat Noir's baton was wedged in the railing between them, him sitting on the edge of the baton.

"It's a quiet night," Ladybug spoke up after 15 minutes of uninterrupted silence.

"It usually is," Chat shrugged. "I guess moths really do like daylight more."

Ladybug giggled and stood up. She looked at the time displayed on her yo-yo. "It's almost midnight, we should go, kitty."

Cameo whined, "Aw, you can't stay with me any longer than that?"

Ladybug shook her head. "We've got stuff to do tomorrow, but we'll see you later, right?"

Cameo nodded and smiled at the two.

Ladybug smiled back and waved at him. "Night, Cameo!"

"Night!"

Ladybug swung her yo-yo down to the lower level, swinging down. Chat jumped down from railing to railing, down until he met the ground on all fours. He looked over at Ladybug. "Where are we going now, my lady?"

She thought for a second. "Back to my house, or over to yours?"

"Why not mine, my dad's not home."

"What about Nathalie?"

"Business trip with dad."

"I guess we'll do that, then."

Chat smiled and pulled her hand into his. "Let's get going, then!"

She blushed slightly and smiled back at him, nodding. She pulled him along as she started running. They hopped around the rooftops before landing right next to his windowsill. He opened the window and climbed down into the room. She followed behind him just as she de-transformed. He de-transformed soon after, dropping his body down on the couch. Marinette sat next to him and giggled, yawning softly. "It's kinda weird we didn't have any akuma today, hm?" Adrien said, putting his head in her lap.

"Yeah, you think Cameo had something to do with that?" Marinette asked, toying with his hair a little.

"Possible, but I'm pretty sure the unstoppable pair, Ladybug and Chat Noir scared Hawkmoth so much, he quivered in fear as he tried to release an akuma."

"Totally," Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled.

Adrien smirked and shut his eyes, opening his arms up. "Lie with meeee."

She stood up and watched as he put his head on the arm of the couch. She lied next to him and smiled as his arms closed around her.

And then they fell asleep in each others' arms again.

Next Morning.

Marinette opened her eyes slowly, squeaking at the brightness of the sun. She sat up and looked around. "Where'd Adrien go?"

She stood up slowly and hobbled out of the room, dragging her feet slightly.

Once she opened the door, that's when the loud siren was audible to her. She clamped her hands over her ears and quickly ran down the stairs, looking around. The air was a bit smokey. "What the-?!" She found the source of the siren and took off her jacket, flicking it at the fire alarm and blowing the smoke away. Once the sound stopped, she quickly opened windows. She walked into the kitchen. "Adrien, what are you doing?" She giggled and looked at her batter covered boyfriend.

"I thought I could try and cook," He blinked and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I think that's your job in this relationship."

Marinette nodded in agreement. "We should clean before we have to go."

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "Okay."

They scrubbed down the kitchen so that it looked better than before, which was hard to beat when you had a twenty-year experienced maid.

"And now we can go."

Adrien nodded and headed back upstairs, grabbing his backpack and coming back down.

Marinette smiled at him and walked out of the house, him connected to her with their hands.

That's when the fun was over.  
At least, for Adrien and Marinette.

A few people ran past, screaming about a puppeteer terrorizing the city.

"Finally, I was starting to get antsy about the akuma slump."

"Me, too," Adrien nodded.

"We should get going, then."

Marinette took Adrien's hand and ducked behind the bushes in front of his mansion. She performed her transformation and looked at him as he transformed. "That still urks me."

"What, me being Chat and Adrien?"

Ladybug nodded and popped her head up above the bush's top leaves, eyeing the scene laid in front of her.

A tan male taller than Ladybug and Chat combined towered above a group of civilians, strings shooting from his fingers and onto their legs, arms, and heads. He pulled them around and started using them as puppets, the civilians' eyes turning purple as he did so. He had a clean shaved face and black hair that was gelled to a curl on his forehead. His nose was hidden by a black pantalone mask with gold lace on the edges. There were 4 purple rhinestones under the eyes of each side, getting smaller as they got closer to the nose. A small, gold fleur de lis with purple outlining sat on his left cheek. On his head was a black top hat that was at least 45 centimeters. It had a white ruffled ribbon with a black feather, the tips of it being gold. He had on a white, collared shirt that covered his neck. This shirt was covered by a black vest with a purple sideways-checkerboard pattern. At the meeting point of each square was a gold stud. One sleeve of his white shirt was off, while one hung loosely around his left arm, flaring out over his hand in ruffles as it seamed around his wrist. His pants were purple with vertical gold stripes on his right leg and horizontal black stripes on his left. They were a bit baggy and tucked into his black leather boots, the tongue of which fading into a gold as it reached the top. They were tied together with golden laces. He had only one glove, which sat upon his right hand in a purpl-ish black. His left hand looked oddly pale and almost transparent.

(Loosely based off of Drocell and Joker from Black Butler.)

Ladybug kept her hand to Chat's. "Let's see, analyzing the situation, his overall outfit, and the situation, I'm guessing his glove has been akumatized."

"You're too good, why do you even need me?"

She smirked and tapped her finger to his nose, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, I would."

She laughed and turned back to the villain, who she'd heard say, "Fear me, fear the wrath of the Phantom!"

(I'm sorry, I suck right now. Phantom is kinda taken from Phantom of the Opera, I just thought it'd fit.)

She stood up and gestured for Chat to come, as well, dashing over to the puppeteer and attempting to toss her yo-yo so it wrapped around his wrist. He dodged it and sent several strings their way, one dangerously close to Chat's leg. He dodged it, spinning his baton towards his own leg. Chat got into a more defensive pose. A glowing purple butterfly outline hovered over Phantom's face, to which he replied, "Yes, Master."

Ladybug and Chat attempted to charge him on each side, only being swung to the side of the mansion as one of his civilian puppets stopped them mid-charge and pushed them away.

Ladybug and Chat fell down onto the sidewalk, wincing. "Agh, ow."

"Me-ow." Chat winced, managing to sneak in a pun.

"Now? Really?"

"I have to make one, at leaaast."

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small quirk of her lips. She stood slowly and squealed as the strings flew towards them again.

Except, this time, Chat was a bit too slow to get up.

Chat's arms and legs were quickly strung up, he yelped as his neck was strung up as well. "Oh, God, I can't do my cataclysm."

Chat started panicking, pulling on the strings as his eyes slowly faded from green to purple.

Ladybug screamed and attempted to wrap her yo-yo around the strings and tug it away. "Oh, God, oh, God, Chat, why do you have to be so undefensive."

Chat's eyes turned completely purple, and Phantom moved him so that he dashed towards Ladybug, reaching out for her ears.

"Oh, God." She started running away, eventually her feet burning from sprinting too long. She skidded slowly to a stop in front of a building, and Chat had her cornered. His hands barely grasped her ears when, suddenly, the strings disappeared.

"Quick, use your cleanse!"

"Cameo?" She asked, shaking her head as she realized she didn't have time to ask questions. She caught the small akuma in her yo-yo, everything turning back to normal.

She panted softly as she held her head. "Oh, my God, I thought I was a goner."

"Good thing you have me, huh?" Cameo appeared next to her, having camouflaged himself.

"Thank you so much, Cameo." She smiled and stood up straight, her eyes widening at a sudden realization.

"Chat, oh, my God." She stepped towards her kitten companion, who had been lying on the ground in defeat.

"How did I manage to screw that up?"

She sat next to him and helped him sit up. "That doesn't matter right now, are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as she pulled him up to stand. "Physically, yes, but my ego is deflated."

"Thank God for that," She said with a smirk.

Chat pouted slightly, spotting Cameo behind Ladybug. The green-suited male had a slightly dark expression on his face, but it disappeared as soon as Ladybug turned around, which was a second later. Ladybug smiled at Cameo. "Again, thank you, Cameo!"

Cameo nodded at her and blew her a kiss, turning invisible and, supposedly, walking/swinging/running - SOMETHING - away. They couldn't tell.

Chat's face turned serious for a moment. "That was weird," He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh."

...

"What time is it?" Ladybug sighed in realization that they still had school.

"Time for you to get a watch," He clicked his fingers at her and winked as he pulled out his baton. "8:57."

She groaned and dragged him to a dark spot. "Good thing you live by the school. Still don't get why you need to take a limo everyday."

"I don't know, either."

They de-transformed and rushed to school.

Yay!

I got a chapter done.

Finally.

Thank you so much for your patience with me! I know I took a bit longer than expected, and I am so sorry for that.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm probably going to update tomorrow.

Bye! xox


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really bad at keeping my word, I am so sorry.

I think I should make a schedule for updates.

What do you think?

* * *

Marinette and Adrien slid into their seats, their breathing out of sync and rapid.

Alya looked over at her slightly disheveled friend, a suggestive smirk across her lips. "Two days out of breath in a row? What have you two been doing?"

Marinette sat up straight, her eyes widening. She looked down at Adrien slightly and saw he was tensed up a little. She looked over at Alya, waving her hands in front of her face. "It's not w-what you th-think!"

Alya giggled. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing~?"

"Nothing."

Alya smiled. "I'll get it out of you one day."

Marinette giggled nervously as the bell rang, turning away from her friend with a bit of a solemn face.

* * *

Once the bell signaling the end of the day rang, every student in the class started crowding around the door.

Marinette stayed in her seat, packing up. Adrien walked over to her and leaned on her table. "You alright, Mari?"

Marinette nodded and sighed slightly. "I hate lying to Alya about Ladybug."

Adrien looked at her with a solemn smile, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it reassuringly. "I know how that feels."

"It's so hard to not tell her. I mean, I want to, but she runs the Ladyblog, what am I supposed to do?"

"Make her promise she won't tell?"

"Yeah, but it's Alya we're talking about. She told Nino about my crush on-" She coughed, trying to hide the last part. "Nevermind that."

Adrien chuckled as he knew what she was talking about. She blushed and stood up once she was done packing up her stuff. "Why don't you tell her?"

Marinette blinked. "You...really think I should?"

Adrien nodded. "As much of a risk it is, it's not really worth it if it all stresses you out."

Marinette looked down and sighed softly. "What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Should I tell her about you?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "No, because then she wouldn't have anything to investigate anymore. And, as you know, kittens are always the best."

Marinette scoffed playfully. "Okay, I'll tell her later."

Adrien took Marinette's hand in his and walked outside with her. They intertwined their fingers and walked out to met Nino and Alya.

Nino looked at Adrien funny. "I thought you were booked until tomorrow?"

"It got canceled today." He smiled as he said it.

"So, we can do a double date todaaay?" Alya asked, smiling.

Adrien nodded.

"Yay! Okay, so, how about we meet up at Marinette's in an hour."

The group agreed and split up, Adrien and Nino together, and Marinette with Alya.

Alya and Marinette started walking, only for Marinette to stop in front of the bakery. "I'll meet you there, just go in my room and wait, alright?"

"Okay, but don't take forever."

"No promises."

Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette, Marinette sticking her own out at her after. The two giggled and walked inside, Alya disappearing into the stairway up to the house. Marinette sighed as her stomach dropped. "Oh, my God. I'm actually gonna do it." Her eyes widened. "Oh, my God." She kept repeating those three words as she transformed, walking out of the bakery and leaping onto the roof of the building. She looked down at the hatch and took a deep breath before knocking on the glass. Alya looked up and squealed. She quickly headed up the small staircase up to Marinette's bed and unlocked the hatch, opening it.

"Oh, my God! It's Ladybug!" She coughed. "I mean, hi." She waved at Ladybug and smiled.

Ladybug smiled a bit uneasily and she jumped down to the flower. "Look, Alya-"

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, just let me finish."

Alya stopped talking and sat on the small pink lounge sofa.

"I know you've been wondering who I am and all, but I don't think you even know how close I am to you everyday."

"You're in my class?!"

Ladybug nodded.

"Rose?"

She shook her head.

"Mylene?"

"No."

"Juleka?"

"No."

"Sabrina?"

"No."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE CHLOE."

"Ew, what? No. I hate her."

"Then who?"

Ladybug sighed. "Don't scream, and don't you dare put this on the Ladyblog."

She nodded.

She took a deep breath and de-transformed into her civilian form. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I've been your best friend for years."

Alya's eyes widened.

Marinette stood awkwardly.

The Alya flopped to the floor. "Alya!"

Marinette dropped down next to her and smacked her face a little. "Wake up."

Alya sat up. "How are you Ladybug?!"

Marinette covered Alya's mouth. "Jesus, tell Antarctica, why don't you?!"

"Sorry," She said when she uncovered her mouth. "But, how? Ladybug's so confident and you're so...you."

"Gee, thanks."

Alya looked at Marinette, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you'd be upset with me or something? I don't know!"

Alya sighed and stood up. "Oh, well." She smiled and covered her mouth as she silently screamed. "MY BEST FRIEND IS LADYBUG!" She whisper screamed, jumping around.

She stopped. "Wait, then who's Chat?"

Marinette blushed and almost said it, covering her mouth. "He said not to tell."

Alya pouted.

"No, don't do that to me!"

Alya giggled and pulled Marinette to her feet. "You need to get dressed, girl."

"But I am dressed."

"Sure, you're dressed, but you wear the same thing all of the time!"

"I guess that's true but-"

"No buts, you're wearing something different today!"

"B-" She stopped herself.

"Good. Now, let me look in your drawers."

Alya pulled out black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap top with black dots - to which Marinette said, "Seriously?", black sneakers that barely cut over her ankles, and a black charm bracelet that Alya had gotten her for Christmas.

"Yes," She set down a black beanie next to the shirt. "seriously."

"You're just teasing me for being ladybug."

"Yup."

Marinette looked into her drawers and pulled out a black hoodie. "This is what I'd be okay with."

"Fine, put it on."

Marinette put on the outfit, rolling up the ends of her jeans when Alya said it was "in fashion."

"There, are we good now?"

Alya nodded. "Let's go!

Marinette looked down a final time, groaning. "Okay."

They headed downstairs.

Adrien and Nino stood in front of the counter.

"So, I gave Marinette a little makeover," Alya said as she gestured for Marinette to stay behind the door.

Nino nudged Adrien with a smirk. "Shut up, Nino."

Alya giggled and pulled a hot faced Marinette into the room, who was mumbling, "please, no, no, no, I look weird, oh god, why am I friends with you, why did I let you do this, no, why."

Adrien chuckled and took Marinette's hand, "you look great."

Alya and Nino started talking to each other.

"Very true to your alias. I'm guessing you told her?"

Marinette nodded and tip toed slightly, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, keeping one around her shoulder when he pulled away. The group walked outside. "So, where are we going to go?"

Alya turned away from Nino to respond, only to be interrupted by a scream.

Marinette groaned. "Twice in one day?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "I hear you." He got Nino and Alya's attention again. "You guys go and hide, we'll stay here."

Alya nodded and Nino looked at him a bit questioningly, shrugging and running with Alya.

Adrien and Marinette dashed back into the bakery, transforming.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked out of the bakery. They swung up to the top of a building using Ladybug's yoyo. They surveyed the scene.

Well, the aftermath of the scene.

They looked down and saw that Cameo had already defeated the villain. They ran down to Cameo and realized that he was waiting for Ladybug to cleanse the akuma. "So, what was the situation?" Ladybug asked as Chat groaned that he didn't get any action.

"Some rich guy fired his maid and the maid went all ragey."

"Oh, my God. Dad, why. I liked her," Chat said under his breath.

Ladybug giggled slightly and smiled at Cameo. "Well, thank you."

Cameo smiled back, "you're welcome."

Chat rolled his eyes.

"We should get going, then. Want to patrol tonight?"

Chat's eyes widened, as he hadn't approved of this.

"Sure."

Chat growled softly.

"Let's go, Chat!"

Ladybug and Chat went back to the bakery. "Something's off about that guy."

"How do you know?" Ladybug de-transformed. "He looks harmless."

"Cat's instincts," He de-transformed as well, taking her hand and leaving the bakery.

"Instincts aren't always right, you know."

"Except, most of the time they are."

"Whatever," Marinette said. "I don't want to fight about it."

Adrien nodded in agreement as they started jogging to the park. "Let's go find Alya and Nino."

They started looking around, Marinette finding Alya in a tree. "How did you even get up there?"

"I don't remember," Alya responded as she hopped down.

"Do you know where-"

Marinette was interrupted by a girlish screech, looking back behind her.

She saw that Nino had fallen out of a separate tree onto Adrien. "I honestly don't want to know who that came from."

"Me either."

"Anyways, where did you want to go?"

"Maybe just hang out here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's a nice day."

"I guess you're right, huh?"

"When am I not?

"When you thought Chloe was ladybug?"

"Oh, yeah. That's still one of my darkest hours."

"Definitely."

The two walked over to their boyfriends, giggling as the two were still piled on top of each other. "You two alright?" Alya giggled and helped Nino up, Marinette settling next to Adrien and helping him sit up.

Nino and Adrien laughed at each other. "Yeah."

Marinette giggled and started picking leaves out of Adrien's hair. Alya only laughed at Nino.

"What are we gonna do?" Nino asked, picking leaves out of his own hair.

"The Merry go round's always fun," Marinette suggested.

"But the last time I went in there I got trapped with Manon in ice."

"Oh, right."

"We could just sit around and talk."

Nino groans, "ew."

"Well, what do you suggest, Nino?"

"We should go see a movie."

"That's actually a good idea." Alya crossed her arms.

"OR, we could MAKE a movie!" Marinette giggled.

"That, too." Alya giggled as well.

"We could do both, get inspiration and then create." Adrien suggested, lying back on the grass.

"Can we?" Marinette pleaded.

"I think I'm too lazy to do both." Nino said, adjusting his headphones.

"Let's just try to find something to do here." Marinette said a bit sadly.

"I guess I can give the merry go round another try." Alya shrugged.

"Let's go, then!" Marinette brightened slightly.

The group moved towards the attraction, climbing onto their own horses around each other.

* * *

Okay, so that chapter's done. It was a goddamn filler again! Anyways, I think I'll update every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday, how does that sound?

Tell me!

Thank you so much for your patience! I really appreciate it.

I made an IG for Miraculous Ladybug. It's more of a roleplay account,

Love you guys, I'll try my best to update tomorrow, but I'm going to disneyland!

I really hope I end up getting to the drama somewhere soon! I have a greaaaat idea.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I decided I was gonna update Saturdays, Sundays, Wednesdays, and Holidays.

Apparently I don't have school today.

And apparently the horizontal line is only available on my chromebook?

* * *

After their day at the park, the group split up into couples, obviously Adrien and Marinette together. They walked together, hand in hand, back towards the bakery, the sky a darkening peach. Every now and then, they looked over and just smiled. Once they got back to Marinette's room, they detransformed and waited for the sky to turn purple. Once it did they left the bakery and went out to the Eiffel Tower, to the meeting place they'd set with Cameo.

"'Bout time you got here," The green boy stood up and smirked, directing all of his attention in Ladybug's direction.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Five minutes." He laughed.

She groaned. "You actually had me worried there!"

Cameo chuckled and wrapped the tail of his suit around the railing, dropping his body off the side and hanging.

Chat growled slightly, whispering, "That's my thing."

Ladybug looked back at him. "Did you say something?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed as she sat next to Cameo on the floor of the landing.

Chat rolled his eyes and jammed his silver baton into a crevice in the floor next to Ladybug, checking its stability before settling on top of it as it rose high into the sky.

Ladybug watched as he went up, turning to Cameo afterwards, "So, wanna tell me about yourself?"

Cameo shrugged. "Not much to tell. I got my," there was a slight bit of hesitation that only Chat picked up on. "miraculous a few days ago."

Chat lowered his baton's height apprehensively, curious about the conversation.

"What does your kwami look like?"

"He's a little green chameleon, kinda looks like Pascal from Tangled."

"Cute. Mine's red with black spots and blue eyes."

"And mine's a black cat with green eyes and two long whiskers."

Cameo looked up at Chat for a split second.

Ladybug smiled and stood up, leaning over the railing slightly.

Chat lowered his baton to its default length, yawning a little as he perched on the railing next to his lady. Cameo stood like Ladybug, scooting slightly closer to Ladybug. Chat rolled his eyes and was tempted to wrap his arm around Ladybug to prove she was his, but decided against it when he realized she'd get annoyed by it. Chat sighed and tapped his baton's pawprint, looking at the time. "Just a few hours to go," He whispered.

Ladybug barely acknowledged him that time, as she was too busy talking to Cameo.

* * *

A few hours later, Chat looked down at his baton, more of blinked his dried out eyes. He was staring at it for too long, he'd literally been watching the minutes. "Okay, let's go."

"Oh, is it that late already?"

Chat nodded.

"Oh, okay. Let's get back."

"Alright."

"You guys are leaving meee?"

"Sorry, Cameo, but I swear we can hang out later!"

"Fineee, I shoud probably get going anyways..." He pulled his twig out of his belt, and that was when Ladybug and Chat realized that realized that his "twig" was just a brown stick that, when you tugged on a green leaf, it turned into a whip. He simply pressed a small button and looked down at it.

Ladybug went ahead of Chat.

Chat stayed and watched for a second, but, as he was leaving, he thought he saw something around the boy's emerald eyes.

But maybe it was just him.

* * *

Oooh, spoopy.

* * *

Chat stepped onto his girlfriend's balcony, still a bit fussy with his own mind. He paced back and forth a little, "Wait, they had a miraculous. Shut up, Adrien."

Chat sighed and opened the hatch into the room. He dropped down while simultaneously detransforming.

Marinette looked at him. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I got a little caught up thinking about you."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and looked over at him. "Close your eyes or turn around, I wanna get into pajamas."

He blushed slightly and covered his eyes.

"Okay, I'm done."

He opened his eyes just as she stepped out from behind her screen. She yawned and stretched. "You know, there's something off about Cameo."

"Yeah, you said that earlier, Kitty."

"No, but, like, something _really_ off."

"Seriously, Adrien, cut it out. He's harmless." She said, a smidge of anger lacing her voice.

Adrien blinked. He'd never really heard her use the tone of voice she did. He nodded and yawned, sitting down on her small couch and starting to think again.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, you've been sitting there for 10 minutes, let's go to sleep."

He blinked and nodded, standing up and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him in return. They soon walked up to her bed. Adrien kicked off his shoes and yawned loudly, climbing under the covers with Marinette and cuddling together there until they fell asleep.

Hopefully, Adrien _was_ just imagining things.

* * *

That was a horrible chapter, wasn't it?

I've been sitting here for literally 8 hours. This is all I got done!

I swear, I'll make it better Wednesday!

Was Adrien imagining?

Was he not?

Until Wednesday,

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally Wednesday! I've been waiting all flippin' week.

* * *

The only things visible to the cat's eyes were splotches of green and red as the rain pelted his face. He whimpered but kept on, even though a cat, such as himself, would never go out in such weather. A sharp blast of wind pressed against him, threatening him back. He groaned and opened his eyes fully when he got to the green and red splotches, his vision clearing. He hid behind a small wall, peeking over the edge. The green turned slightly and spotted him. He rushed him and strapped him to a pole with green and took the red away, dropping it down over the edge of the building once it seemed like it had gotten what it wanted. The cat screamed out, tears rushing down his face as he used his special power to release himself. He ran down to the red splotch, sobbing as he realized what had happened.

 _"You're too late, Chat Noir."_

* * *

The boy woke up with a start, beads of sweat spread across his forehead. He trembled and covered his mouth with his hand. He sobbed into it until he felt small arms around him. "Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette sat in front of him and swatted his hands away, replacing them with her own and caressing his cheeks gently.

"Oh, my God, it was just a dream," He sobbed out, throwing his arms out over her.

She wrapped her arms around him, happy it was only a dream and that it wasn't something she might've done. She held him as he sobbed into her shoulder, staining it with salty tears. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"S-Sorry about...um, your shirt."

She blinked and looked down at it, then back at him. "Hey, it's fine. But, are you okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's," She looked at her alarm clock. "5:49."

He nodded again and lied back down, taking deep breaths through his mouth as his nose had clogged up. She lied next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, placing soft kisses on his cheek. He smiled and sniffled, rolling onto his side and kissing her forehead gently.

She was still with him.

She was safe.

* * *

They cuddled through the hours they didn't need to be up, Marinette simply making sure that he was okay. Once they did need to be, though, they both got up and got dressed, er, Marinette got dressed and Adrien put on his shoes. They left the room as soon as they got all of their stuff together, supplying Plagg and Tikki's bags with cookies and cheese. Not together, though, _ick._ They walked out of the bakery and into the light. Adrien and Marinette both scrunched up their faces at the light, squinting. They started the walk to school, both yawning as they held their hands together.

They ended up in front of their school. "Two more days until the weekend!" Marinette said excitedly, hopping a little. "I can't WAIT for a break from SCHOOL!" She squeaked and smiled.

"Me either," He smiled down at her. "though, I probably still have photo shoots." He sighed and kissed her hand, which was still connected to his own.

Her brightness lowered slightly. "Ah, yeah."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I won't be gone forever."

Marinette sighed and murmured something he couldn't hear.

"Eh?"

"I said it feels like forever."

He tightened his grip and sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Her face went blank of emotion. "Yeah, it's fine, whatever. It's your job, or whatever you want to call it." She pulled away and started walking into the school. Adrien groaned and followed behind her, settling into his seat and leaning his chin on his hand, which was being kept up with his elbow propped on the table. He barely so much as glanced at Marinette as she passed by, a bit aggravated. He didn't necessarily know why he was, he just felt upset.

Nino nudged him. "Hey, bud," He said in the most parental way as humanly possible. "what's up?"

Adrien shook his head. "It's fine, really. Everything's," He hesitated slightly. "perfect."

Nino backed off, the school bell ringing.

* * *

After school, Marinette stood next to Adrien before he could get up. "I'm sorry."

He blinked, as he was used to himself being the one to apologize in the relationship. "I- um, okay. It's okay." He smiled slightly and stood up. She smiled and tackle hugged him, sticking her tongue out slightly. He kissed her cheek and let go of her, taking her hand instead.

They walked out of the school and were immediately met with another villain. Marinette groaned loudly and almost screamed, Adrien interrupting it by covering her mouth. "Let's just transform before we rage."

She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, dashing back into the school. Adrien looked out at the villain.

The girl had on a black leather catsuit, which Adrien giggled at when he realized what the name was, and black combat boots. She had a black leather utility belt around her waist and a black mask similar to Chat's and Ladybug's. Her wild, frizzy red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her complexion pale. She had freckles spread across her nose and cheekbones. She leapt between buildings and sneaked around, turning invisible in moments where she may be caught. Adrien was impressed, it seemed like she'd been training all her life. But then again, she **was** an akumatized villain. She pulled out a ninja star from her utility belt, slicing it through the air towards Adrien as she attempted to strike him. He jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding it. He squealed like a girl in accomplishment, making a mad dash back into the school. He transformed right in front of the doors just as Ladybug left. She looked around, finding nothing at first. She blinked, a bit confused.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt ropes push against her, forcing her to a pole. "ALRIGHT, WHAT IS THIS," She screamed, blinking in surprise as the girl came back into visibility. "Wow, I'm such a great spy."

Ladybug groaned and attempted to drop-kick the girl, falling straight out of the ropes. "Well, that works." She crawled under the girl's legs and grabbed her wrists from behind. She twisted them so she couldn't get away, noticing the charm bracelet. It stood out, so it was clearly the akumatized item. She reached for it when the girl growled and spun, pushing Ladybug against the pole with her back to her. Ladybug gasped out, her breath leaving her for a second. She let go of the girl's wrists subconsciously, watching in dismay as she jumped back and went into a fighting stance. "Ughh."

The two started battling it out, each deflecting the other's attacks with ease.

All of a sudden, the girl froze. Chat had grabbed her bracelet as she reached out to attack. "Quick, break it!" Ladybug tugged on it and broke it apart, smiling as the small akuma came out of it. She performed her akuma cleanse and looked down at the girl when she transformed back. Her physical attributes were the same, but now she was dressed in a blue and white striped skirt with a white tank top tucked into it. She had on a yellow cardigan with happy-looking necklaces around her neck.

Chat and Ladybug fist bumped, both smiling.

* * *

Thank the lord, this was over 1,000 words!

*celebrating* WOOO

Thanks for reading!

On Sunday, by the way, since it's Valentine's day, I'm going to dedicate that day's chapter to a fluff valentine's love fest. At least for Adrien and Marinette.

Until Saturday!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

The long, LONG wait is over!

Again, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry!

I've been out of my game and stressed recently.

This chapter will likely be better than the rest. I've been doing a roleplay with my friend on Instagram and I think it's bettered my writing.

So, thanks, Alex. XD

* * *

Ladybug's breath was heavy and her heart was pounding in her ears and against her ribcage. She wasn't used to having to dodge attacks as quickly as she had to with this specific villain. Especially since spies are specially trained to be proficient in reflexes and attacks. She gave the girl who sat on the ground a sweet smile, holding out her hand to her and pulling it upwards once her hand was on her own. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but, uh," The girl stood just a few inches taller than Ladybug. She hesitated and looked around. "How on Earth did I get in front of a middle school?"

"You were Akumatized."

The girl gave her a confused look. "Akuma-what now?"

Ladybug shifted her weight onto one leg, her hands on her hips. "It's when negative feelings attract a purple butterfly sent by the villain Hawkmoth, called an Akuma."  
"Oh, wow," The red-head sighed softly as she realized what her negative feelings were. "Thank you, for, um, getting that out of me…"

Ladybug nodded and placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure you'd make a great spy."

The girl smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll be going now, my home's," She looked at the skyline for a second, spotting the Eiffel tower in the distance. She pointed her finger towards it. "Far that way."

"Good idea."

"Well, see you!" She started walking away quickly, soon breaking into a sprint.

Chat walked up behind Ladybug, who was waving her hand at the girl. "We're good at this."

"Duh."

Chat smirked and pressed a soft kiss against the girl's temple, her face flushing softly. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, do you have any photoshoots today?"

"Well, no, remember, I said I was free Wednesday on Monday."

"Oh, yeah!" The bluenette smiled brightly at him and stepped back into the school.

Chat followed behind and waited until the front double doors slammed shut. He detransformed and looked over at Ladybug as she detransformed herself. Her costume left her body in a flurry of glowing red clouds. 'Still so gorgeous.' He thought to himself. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. How he'd ever made it with a superhero, he'd never quite know or understand.

Marinette looked back at the blonde and her face pinked slightly. She smiled softly and turned to face him, taking hold of his wrist gently. "What do you want to do?"

Adrien pulled his other hand up and wrapped both his hands around her frail one. He brought it up to his lips and place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "It's up to you, princess."

Marinette's face reddened. "Agh, you dork." She pulled her hand back and held it with the other, holding it to her chest. "We could go hang out with Nino and Alya again."

"That's sounds good."

"Or we could stay home and play video games."

He clicked his tongue. "Now _that_ sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."

As much as Adrien loved Alya and Nino to pieces, sometimes it was nice to just stay and play games while eating pastries with his Lady. It was something they both loved doing, even though Marinette won every single time. It was just nice to see her victorious face. He smiled at Marinette and hooked his arm around hers. "Let's get going, m'lady~"

She giggled and slid her hand down his wrist to his hand and held it, intertwining their hands. Adrien smirked and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He pulled her away from the area they currently occupied and exited the school campus. They stood at the small alley between the campus and the school when Marinette looked to the side. "Ooh, look, there's Cameo!" She said excitedly, pointing at the direction. Adrien followed the direction of her finger with his eyes and looked over, spotting the green male as he hung from a lampost. The chameleon was staring down at his whip and soon looked back up and shoved it into his belt. His back was faced towards them, and all of a sudden, he leaped from the lamp. Adrien's brain started pounding against his skull and he loosened his hand from Marinette quickly, putting his fingers to his temples and his hands squeezing his skull slightly. Marinette snapped her head in his direction, ignoring the whiplash the action caused. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" His vision darkened, and for a second, he saw Ladybug's lifeless body on the pavement for the second time, and he just couldn't handle it. His eyes started welling up and he shook his head, shutting his eyes while small tears trailed down his cheeks. Marinette was clearly saying something to him, but she couldn't quite understand what it was, let alone hear it. Soon, his vision faded back into color, and his tears quit their flowing. It was at this moment that Marinette's voice actually reached his ears. "Adrien?!" He looked over at the girl with a bit of a confused yet shocked face, and he felt at his cheeks. He wiped off his cheeks and eyes and his mood was back to normal. "Are you okay?"

He hesitated before nodding, "Ah, yeah."

"Why were you crying?"

"I," He stopped and looked blankly at her forehead. Why was he crying? He couldn't remember. He pressed his lips together and looked into her eyes. Was the nightmare from the night before affecting him just that much? He couldn't put his finger on exactly why he felt so empty for a moment. He just felt...nothing. And everything. Nothing and yet everything at once. "I don't know."

Marinette took hold of his shoulders and turned his body towards her, placing her hands on his cheeks and a soft kiss on the tip of his nose once she stood on her toes. She didn't question further. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and leaned down slightly, placing his head on her shoulder and getting low enough that she didn't have to stand in such an uncomfortable position. "Tell me when it comes to you, okay, kitty?" She said softly, giving his shoulder a soft kiss.

He nodded and hid his face in the crook of her neck. 'What the hell just happened to me?' He pulled away and stood up straight. He gave her a sincere and sweet smile. "Let's just get back to the patisserie."

She hesitated before nodding and taking hold of his hand again. She didn't intertwine them again, and only pulled him away from their current spot on the curb. She was so glad she lived so close to the school, they didn't have to go through too long of awkwardness. They walked up to the front of the bakery. Adrien pushed open the door and walked in with her.

* * *

Woo, I updated!

I think I'm going to reduce the updating days to Wednesday and Saturday. I think updating twice a weekend, even though it doesn't seem like much, stresses me out a little. XD

Anyways, until Saturday!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I finally figured out the schedule.

I update on Wednesdays and Saturdays, Thursdays and Sundays are my backups.

Sorry for not updating sunday, I was at a theater festival!

And, sorry for not updating yesterday! I only had a few hours to work on this.

* * *

Once they got into her room, Adrien sat at the chaise and leaned back onto the pillow. Marinette smiled at him and strode to her desk, sitting down and spinning the chair around and stopping it once she was facing the monitor, all the while giving out a little "wooo!" Adrien smirked and walked over. "Games?"

"Games," She nodded and pointed towards the other side of the desk as she started booting up the computer.

He made a small jog, not like it could possibly be long, towards the direction she'd pointed towards and reached into a box, pulling out two game controllers. He limped back over, the other leg pulling along a chair. He place the controllers down in front of Marinette, and, as he was leaning down, kissed her temple gently.

She giggled and took one controller into her hand, pulling a small chip out of it and then turning the monitor slightly with the holding part of it. She inserted the chip in the side of the monitor and repeated the process with the next controller.

Adrien sat down and held out his hand, the space occupied soon after by the controller. Marinette pulled up Ultimate Mecha Strike III and giggled slightly as the opening sounded out from the speakers. "Remember the last time we played this?"

"Where we were both extremely flustered and I lost to you and you gave me that lucky charm bracelet?" He dove one hand into his pocket and fished out the bracelet, giving her a soft smile. "Of course."

She smiled and blushed softly. "Alright, enough of that, let's just pick our characters." She flicked his nose slightly and turned back to the monitor, pressing the button to start. She quickly picked LB-03 as her character, big shocker. Adrien chuckled and moved his cursor to NAD03, pressing A. "Of course," Marinette's smile widened.

"Oh, you thought I wasn't choosing that one?"

"You obviously were, kitty," She smirked and pressed one of the middle buttons on her controller, the screen fading to black before bringing up a battle screen. The word 'fight' quickly displayed itself, and Adrien only had a millisecond to react to it before Marinette pummeled him. But, he managed to dodge it. She jumped and hit him with one of her attacks, Adrien counterattacking quickly but not quick enough. Before it could even touch her, he was hit by one of her attacks and his action ended. The game went on like that until, inevitably, Marinette defeated him. As she got the chance to finish him, she looked over towards him smugly as she pressed on her special attack, ending the game. "Ah, the champion always wins!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in," Adrien smirked and stood up, stretching slightly and walking into the center of the room with small lunges. He looked back at her.

"I wonder if Cameo's good at video games."

Adrien groaned out loud and shut his eyes as he continued stretching. 'Again with this guy, I don't get it!'

"What was that groan for?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't trust that guy."

"What do you mean?"

"He just doesn't seem like he's _really_ trying to help us." He said, his arms going into a small shrug as he turned to face her.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "He's so obviously trying to help."

"I don't buy it."

"Are we seriously going to have this argument again?"

He stepped back and his eyebrows furrowed. Why couldn't the girl understand there was something so wrong with Cameo? Especially since he just appeared out of nowhere. They hadn't even asked him any questions, much to Adrien's distaste. "How do you trust that guy so easily?" He threw his arms out a little as he said so, his shoulders shrugging.

"Because, he's a miraculous holder!" Her face scowled. She had an angry aura around her.

* * *

 **v tiny spoiler ? v**

"That doesn't mean he's perfect! Reminder, HAWKMOTH IS A MIRACULOUS HOLDER."

 **^ tiny spoiler ? ^**

* * *

"That doesn't mean anything," Marinette crossed her arms angrily as she sat in her desk chair. The air was tense, and Adrien didn't like it. Not at all. Marinette was clearly trying to defend Cameo, but she didn't realize that nothing she said meant ANYTHING. It didn't support her argument. "besides, he's defeated two akumas already!"

"How do you know those aren't decoys?"

"Because!" She threw her hands down and smacked them onto the sides of the chairs. "Because I'm pretty sure Tikki would be able to tell!"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Well, she's kind of a 5000-year-old deity who's been around everything since the beginning."

"Well, sometimes even the wisest can't tell what's going on!"

Marinette gasped and stood quickly, knocking her chair back into the desk. "You know what, Adrien?"

'Crap.'

"I don't have to listen to you disagree and argue and just insult Tikki! Get out!" Marinette's face was red with anger and her stance was straight and leaned, her arm pointing towards the hatch to the side of him. "I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, get out!" She turned and sat in her desk chair, crossing her arms and staring angrily into her computer's monitor.

There wasn't much he could do or say at that point, huh? It _was_ her house, after all. Adrien's face went from angry to regretful. He hesitated, hoping she'd turn back to him, before realizing that wouldn't happen. He turned and kneeled down, grabbing hold of the hatch's opening. He glanced back at her before stepping down onto the steps and reaching for his bag with his free hand. He took hold of it and started walking down the stairs, letting the hatch fall closed. He was glad that her parents were downstairs in the bakery, otherwise, they would be questioning the screaming. He sighed deeply as his posture slumped. He just _had_ to go and argue with his love, he just _had_ to diss her kwami, he just _had_ to start a negative conversation about one of their partners. Now, Marinette was upset with him. You could guess how he was feeling at that point. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he quickly blinked them back. He couldn't let himself break down, at least not now. He, at least, had to get home first. He stepped away from the stairs and walked to the front door, opening it and fleeing the house, slowing at the bakery door. He stepped out and waved goodbye to Marinette's family before leaving the building. The sky was dark and everything just seemed gray and dull. And then, the rain started. It started as a small drizzle, but then it quickly switched to a heavy downpour.

He gave out a shaky sigh and jogged back towards the school, using his bag as a . The Gorilla had to pick him up there, anyways. He hadn't really been gone for too long, so it wasn't suspicious. Adrien stepped towards the climo and opened one of the backseat door, sliding into his seat and letting the door slam. He let out a deep breath and buckled his seatbelt, looking towards the window at the front of his area. He gave the Gorilla a nod and leaned on the door. Once he felt the car start moving, he sank his body into it. He stared aimlessly out the window, straying his mind from Cameo and Ladybug and that situation so he wouldn't go into a mental breakdown or anything like that. He thought of how happy he was as Chat Noir until his thoughts strayed to miraculouses and Ladybug and Cameo again. He groaned and sat straight, leaning over and placing his elbows on his knees while holding his head up with his palms. He stared down to his thighs until the car suddenly stopped, and he looked up. He looked to the side window with half-lidded and uninterested eyes, even when he saw that an akumatized villain had made its way into scaring civilians. He wasn't feeling it right then. Besides, it seemed like Ladybug and Cameo could do it themselves, since they were apparently so _buddy buddy_ now. He rolled his eyes and made a small hacking sound in disgust. He was about to tell the Gorilla to keep driving, but then he took a closer look at the akumatized villain. For one...

He was suited in green.

* * *

Okay, so, you may be wondering,

"WHY DID YOU START IT ALL HERE? ?!#!$#1/1/"

I realized that I was literally going absolutely nowhere with the story so far, so I decided to add the conflict sooner. I realized that my writing before was so **bad** , so I thought, "I'm not really feeling it. Might as well just end it all sooner?"

Anyways, I got some good news!

I got an interview for an art school I want to go to! I'm so excited, I could scream.

It's next next Saturday.

Well, til' Wednesday!

XOXO


	9. Chapter 9: End

Adrien scoffed.

He knew it.

He said it.

He told her.

Did Marinette listen?

Hell no.

You know what?

He was going to be a little selfish.

She could deal on her own.

Besides, she had _Cameo_ to help her out, since Chat just wasn't good enough for her.

Ha, he told her. This was her fault. Had she actually listened, maybe they'd - no, _she'd_ be in a better position.

"Just keep going," He said. The Gorilla had gotten used to Adrien needing to hop out when there was an akuma attack. He may not have known why Adrien always wanted to get out, but, he really had no other choice than to let him because once he thought about saying to stay, he had already left the vehicle.

Immediately and without hesitation, the car started up again, and they were on their way back to the mansion once again. Adrien stared out the window and saw the flash of red he was oh so familiar with, and he got a pang of pain and guilt in his heart. And that's when he realized...

Red splotches. Green Splotches.

Ladybug. Cameo. Akuma. Dead. Earrings. Miraculous.

Oh God.

His dream was real.

This was it.

If he didn't get his dumb, selfish butt out of this car, Marinette would be dead.

And it would be his fault.

Adrien took a sharp intake of breath and stood up - as much as he could, at least. He opened the sunroof and immediately climbed onto the top of the car. The rain was pelting down on him as he transformed. There was no time to waste, but, thankfully, there was no one around. The green glow of his transformation illuminated the ground, and he jumped up and onto a light pole. He grabbed his staff from his belt and extended it. Judging from where Ladybug and Cameo were attacking each other, and what direction they were going in, he didn't have much time. He stuck the the staff into the ground blow, extending it so that he could make it to the top of the roof. He climbed up and continued this until he crossed the courtyard below and got to the building the super hero and the akuma were on.

His feet landed hard against the roof's tiles, and he quickly glanced around. His eyes met red splotches, and he knew it was Ladybug. He extended his staff as he examined the situation. Cameo's whip flailed as he stood atop the chimney, slashing at Ladybug's yo-yo as she attempted to get hit after hit on him, none of which making it to his body. She had cuts on her face, around her torso, and even her legs - presumably from the leaves of the whip. He glanced over at Cameo. The bastard didn't have a single scratch on his body. He was practically giggling as Ladybug got cut after cut and bruise after bruise. Chat growled and leaped in front of his lady as the whip aimed to slash her, rebounding it with the spin of his staff. Ladybug gave out a soft sigh of relief and dropped down to the ground, a bit woozy from the repetitive attacks on her body. "Thanks, Chat," She muttered out weakly.

"It's alright, Ladybug," He said back, not looking at her. Okay, yeah, he was right. She was more than likely sorry. But, he wasn't ready to forgive quite yet.

Chat gestured for her to fall back and she complied, crawling away behind a wall in the roof. Chat leaped away from the place he currently occupied, dashing towards the chameleon with a face of determination. As soon as he got within fighting distance of him, he turned invisible, but that didn't stop Chat from landing a hard blow at the chameleon's torso. He flickered into visibility as his body was flown back. Chat dashed toward him again, but Cameo leaped over him as a purple butterfly outline appeared over his face. "I'm getting to it, Master, just you wait." The chameleon smirked as he got closer to Ladybug's body. Chat growled loudly and snapped his staff in half, launching one piece towards the green suited male and smacking him dead in the face. Cameo let out a yelp of surprise and anguish as he fell down to the roof, directly next to Ladybug. Chat's eyes widened as Cameo's whip caught him and wrapped around his body.

"NO!"

Cameo launched his hands towards her earrings and he yanked them off, the girl's suit turning into her civilian form.

"What, did you actually think you could save her? You're nothing but a sidekick. A piece of trash. You're only Robin to her batman, hell, you're useless."

"That's not true, Cameo, who do you think you are?!"

"More powerful than you, you leech."

Chat let out a deep growl as he performed his cataclysm on the whip. The rain pelted at his eyes as the brunette lifted up the girl and dropped her over the edge of the building. She let out a loud yelp and a cry of fear. Chat immediately dashed to catch her, just barely missing her and grabbing hold of her hand. He yanked her over the edge and onto the roof, giving her a silent promise to get her miraculous back and save her. Chat immediately used his staff to launch himself at the brunette, bonking the bastard directly on the top of his head. Disoriented, Cameo tripped over a tile and fell to the ground, the earrings dropping from his hand and falling over the roof. That was not his top priority, though. Chat stared into the chameleon's eyes as he both ripped off his necklace, and broke his belt buckle. He wasn't quite sure which the akuma was embedded in. Either way, the akuma fluttered from his body and into the air. Chat caught it in his hand as he dropped down to retrieve Ladybug's earrings. The jewelry was light in his hand. He leaped up and handed the miraculous to Marinette, waiting for her to transform to let go of the akuma. She turned back in a second, and she immediately cleansed the akuma. The boy in front of them turned back into his civilian form. The sky cleared.

He looked up at the superheroes and held his head in pain. Ladybug said not a word. Chat didn't feel bad in the slightest for hitting the boy too hard. Besides, Ladybug was in pain, too. "Suck it up," He said coldly.

"Chat.." Ladybug whispered, touching his shoulder slightly.

"Get home, I can deal with this, alright?"

She hesitated, as if she was going to say something. She shook her head and leaped off the building, her yo-yo simultaneously wrapping around a light pole.

Chat walked over to the boy and pulled him up, holding him over his shoulder and helping him down off the tall building.

"So, what happened to you?"

The boy looked up from the bench he sat at, his glasses shining in the light. "My name is Charles."

Chat crossed his arms and bucked his head. "Well? I asked what happened to you, not your name."

"The last thing I remember is hearing about the latest akuma attack being unsuccessful, and now I'm here."

"What, are you a sadist or something? You WANT akumas?"

"I want to accompany Hawkmoth."

Chat rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're saved." He walked away with a scowl on his face. He went around and into an alleyway, detransforming and leaning against the wall. Plagg came from his jacket.

"Well, you saved her. You were right."

Adrien's ears quirked. "Oh, yeah." He stood straight up and dashed out of the alleyway, immediately bumping into someone. He fell back and held onto his forehead. His vision whitened, and as soon as it cleared, he looked up. He instantly chuckled.

Marinette giggled as well. They both smiled. They laughed until their sides hurt. Adrien's smile stayed as his eyes filled with tears, and eventually overflowed onto his cheeks. Marinette crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed slightly. "I'm really sorry, I should've believed you."

He nodded in response and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I think that was a good ending.

I was so disappointed when the Volpina episode showed up.

That was my plotline for this fanfiction XD

Anyways,

Thank you guys so much for reading!

If you guys want, I can write up an epilogue.

I love you all, thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction!

I already have a new one on the way.

I love you.

Until next time!

XOXO


End file.
